Tahm Kench/historia
Historia Cytaty Wkrótce ;Przy wyborze ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki ;Żart ;Prowokacja ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Atak ;Ruch ;Po użyciu na wrogim bohaterze ;Po użyciu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po umiejscowieniu ;W czasie Rozwój Ujawnienie Jesteśmy bliscy zakończenia prac nad najnowszym potworem League! Tahm Kench jest wytrzymałym solowym lub wspierającym obrońcą, który rozsmakował się we… cóż, w zasadzie we wszystkim. Chętnie pożre wrogich bohaterów, gdy już ich zmiękczy, umieszczając ich w swoim wielkim brzuchu – z dala od walki – podczas gdy sojusznicy Rzecznego Króla wykorzystają przewagę. Ale brzuch Tahm Kencha nie jest przeznaczony wyłącznie dla jego wrogów: po połknięciu sojusznika, wytrzymały rybolud może wskoczyć w jeden ze swoich wirów wodnych, a następnie rzucić się w środek wrogiej drużyny. Umiejętności *'' : Tahm Kench nakłada ładunek Smakosza na wszystkich wrogich bohaterów, których trafi podstawowym atakiem lub umiejętnością zadającą obrażenia. Gdy nałoży trzy ładunki, może wejść z nimi w interakcję... w inny sposób.'' *'' : Tahm Kench unieruchamia się na chwilę, a następnie uderza językiem w wybranym kierunku. Smagnięcie Językiem zatrzymuje się przy trafieniu pierwszego celu, spowalniając i zadając obrażenia wszystkiemu, w co trafi. Jeżeli Rzeczny Król trafi wrogiego bohatera, który posiada trzy ładunki Smakosza, to ogłuszy go zamiast spowolnić.'' *'' : Tahm Kench na krótko pożera wybrany cel. Przeciwnicy otrzymują obrażenia magiczne zależące od maksymalnego zdrowia celu. Dodatkowo:'' **''Stwory i potwory: Gdy Tahm Kench Pożre wrogiego stwora lub potwora, może ponownie użyć umiejętności, aby go wypluć w wybranym kierunku. Zwrócona kreatura zadaje obrażenia trafionemu celowi.'' **''Sojuszniczy bohaterowie: Gdy Tahm Kench Pożre sojuszniczego bohatera, czyni go niewrażliwym na wszystkie obrażenia i zyskuje dodatkową prędkość ruchu, gdy zmierza w stronę wrogich bohaterów. Tahm Kench i jego zjedzony sojusznik mogą wybrać moment, w którym ten drugi wyjdzie na zewnątrz.'' **''Wrodzy bohaterowie: Tahm Kench może Pożreć wrogich bohaterów tylko wtedy, gdy nałoży na nich trzy ładunki Smakosza. Jego prędkość ruchu jest znacznie mniejsza, gdy wrodzy bohaterowie siedzą w jego brzuchu. Przeciwnicy mają wtedy znacznie zmniejszoną wizję, dostrzegając tylko najbliższe otoczenie Rzecznego Króla.'' *'' :'' **''Bierne: Wszystkie obrażenia, które otrzymuje Tahm Kench, zostają zmienione na szare zdrowie. Gdy opuści walkę, szare zdrowie znika, uzdrawiając go o porcję zyskanego szarego zdrowia.'' **''Użycie: Tahm Kench zamienia szare zdrowie na tarczę, która szybko zanika.'' *'' :'' **''Bierne: Wszystkie obrażenia Tahm Kencha skalują się z jego maksymalnym zdrowiem.'' **''Użycie: Tahm Kench otwiera paszczę, oferując sojusznikowi miejsce w środku. Gdy sprzymierzeniec wskoczy lub gdy Tahm Kench zdecyduje wyruszyć samotnie, Rzeczny Król zaczyna tworzyć wir wodny, w którym następnie nurkuje, pojawiając się kilka sekund później w wybranym miejscu. Podmorska Podróż ma duży zasięg, ale jest bardzo przewidywalna ze względu na długi czas użycia.'' Wsparcie center|500px Tahm Kench jest świetnym wspierającym dzięki swojej niezrównanej zdolności do ratowania strzelców przed rychłą śmiercią. Gdy dotrze do alei, jego głównym zadaniem jest trzymanie się blisko sojusznika i upewnienie się, że może farmić w spokoju. Jeżeli wróg spowolni lub ogłuszy sojusznika, Tahm Kench po prostu go Pożera i odchodzi w bezpieczne miejsce. Efekt trwa dłużej niż większość umiejętności ograniczających kontrolę, więc nawet jeżeli wroga drużyna upoluje strzelca Rzecznego Króla, Tahm Kench niweluje efekt ograniczenia kontroli, a następnie przemieszcza się w bezpieczne miejsce. Co więcej, nawet jeżeli otrzyma dużo obrażeń od przeciwników, bierny efekt Grubej Skóry oferuje mu odpowiednią regenerację. Na zakończenie, nawet jeżeli wrogowie zechcą walczyć, Tahm Kench może zwrócić się w stronę wrogiego atakującego, zmiękczyć go swoją umiejętnością bierną, a następnie Pożreć go, aby stworzyć niezwykle korzystną – ale krótkotrwałą – sytuację dwóch na jednego. Jego wszechstronność wyróżnia się podczas ganków. Poza oferowaniem sprzymierzeńcom niezrównanej ochrony podczas wrogich ganków, podczas sojuszniczych też ma coś do powiedzenia. Opuszczając aleję pod pozorem rozstawiania totemów, Tahm Kench może spotkać się ze swoim dżunglerem, a następnie skorzystać z Podmorskiej Podróży, aby przeprowadzić gank. Solowa aleja Tahm Kench jest wystarczająco wytrzymały, aby prowadzić wymianę obrażeń, więc najlepsza pozycja dla niego znajduje się pośród jego stworów, gdy przebywa w solowej alei. Z tej pozycji Rzeczny Król może swobodnie zabijać stwory i walczyć z przeciwnikiem. Należy pamiętać, że nawet jeżeli wymiana obrażeń będzie równa po obu stronach, Tahm Kench wygra dzięki efektowi biernemu Grubej Skóry, który odnowi dość jego zdrowia, aby wymiany były dla niego korzystne. Jeżeli wygląda na to, że przeciwnik chce go wykończyć, Tahm Kench może Pożreć wroga, aby zadać duże obrażenia i trochę się podleczyć, lub jeżeli nie nałożył wystarczająco dużo ładunków umiejętności biernej, może aktywować Grubą Skórę, aby zyskać tarczę. No dobrze, ale jak ten potwór walczy? Większość obrażeń zadawanych przy nękaniu pochodzi od Smagnięcia Językiem. Trafienie wrogich bohaterów, a najlepiej ogłuszenie ich, powinno dać Tahm Kenchowi solidną przewagę podczas walki z innymi obrońcami. Gdy w pełni skumuluje Smakosza na przeciwniku, może wykonać znacznie więcej sztuczek niż zwykłe ogłuszenie. Pożarcie to niezwykle wszechstronna umiejętność, która daje Rzecznemu Królowi dużo możliwości, nawet we wczesnej fazie gry. Może pożreć przeciwnika, gdy dotrze do wieży, a następnie, z odpowiednim wyczuciem czasu, wypluć go, gdy wieża zabije ostatniego stwora. Jeszcze lepiej, Tahm Kench może Pożreć wroga, gdy jego dżungler przyjdzie gankować. Jego ofiara nie zobaczy nadchodzącego zagrożenia przez znacznie zmniejszoną wizję, którą mają, gdy znajdują się w środku. Gdy przeciwnik wyjdzie na zewnątrz, nie będzie mógł zrobić nic innego... jak umrzeć. Potyczki Gdy osiągnie poziom szósty, Tahm Kench może zacząć swobodnie wędrować i, korzystając z Podmorskiej Podróży, dosłownie zacząć nurkować za niczego niespodziewającymi się przeciwnikami. Dzięki swojemu wielkiemu brzuszysku, Rzeczny Król może sprowadzić ze sobą sojusznika podczas korzystania z Podmorskiej Podróży. Przykładowo, może złapać sojuszniczego dżunglera, a następnie skoczyć na środek, aby stworzyć sytuację trzech na jednego. Nawet jeżeli cel Błyśnie w stronę wieży, Tahm Kench może poprowadzić atak, wykorzystując Grubą Skórę, aby przyjąć strzały wieży, podczas gdy jego sojusznicy zabijają przeciwnika. Ta taktyka także sprawdza się przy neutralnych celach. Łapiąc sojuszniczego dżunglera, Tahm Kench może szybko przemieścić się do Barona lub Smoka, aby powstrzymać przeciwników przed zabiciem lub ukraść potwora. Gdy znajdą się na miejscu, rola Rzecznego Króla sprowadza się do nękania przeciwników za pomocą Smagnięcia Językiem, jednocześnie zwracając uwagę na stan zdrowia sojuszników, Pożerając ich, jeżeli będą bliscy śmierci. Gruba Skóra odgrywa tu znaczącą rolę, osłaniając Tahm Kencha przed poważnymi obrażeniami, które może otrzymać. Gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, musi tylko Pożreć wrogiego dżunglera i odejść od celu – teoretycznie wrogi dżungler może użyć Porażenia, siedząc w brzuchu Rzecznego Króla, ale nie może go użyć na celu, którego nie widzi. Walki drużynowe Tahm Kench staje się wielkim koneserem bohaterów, gdy obie drużyny zaczynają walczyć, a jego rola zaczyna skupiać się wokół jednego, kulinarnego pytania: kogo ma zjeść? Gdy walki się zaczną, musi on uważnie przyglądać się na zmniejszające się wskaźniki zdrowia, atakując zbliżających się wrogów za pomocą Smagnięcia Językiem, aby ich spowolnić, lub, jeżeli dużo atakował, ogłuszyć. Zajęcie odpowiedniej pozycji jest kluczowe: jeżeli stanie pośrodku wrogiej drużyny, Tahm Kench może doskonale przeszkadzać i denerwować najpotężniejszych bohaterów drużyny przeciwnej. Używanie tarczy Grubej Skóry, aby pochłonąć obrażenia, powinno utrzymać Rzecznego Króla przy życiu dostatecznie długo, aby w pełni skumulował Smakosza, po czym będzie mógł rozpocząć ucztę. Usunięcie potężnego przeciwnika z walki, nawet na kilka sekund, często może całkowicie zmienić jej przebieg, pozwalając sojusznikom Tahm Kencha na załatwienie – lub dobicie – przeciwnej drużyny, zanim wypluje on ostatniego wroga. Nie jest to eleganckie, ale bardzo skuteczne. Z drugiej strony, Tahm Kench może trzymać się tylnych szeregów i odciągać przeciwników od swoich sojuszników, jednocześnie wykorzystując umiejętności do pomocy. Spowolnienie Smagnięcia Językiem umożliwi mniej wytrzymałym bohaterom oddalenie się, a jeżeli to nie wystarczy, Tahm Kench ma jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie... a właściwie, to w łuskach. Gdy wroga drużyna złapie większość strzelców, to dla nich koniec, ale nie, gdy Rzeczny Król jest ich sojusznikiem. Pożerając sojusznika potrzebującego pomocy, Tahm Kench może szybko się przemieścić i umieścić go w bezpiecznym miejscu. Natychmiast powracając do walki – z przeciwnikami, którzy nie mogą się do nich szybko zbliżyć – Tahm Kench i jego sojusznik mogą stać bezpieczni i siać zniszczenie z daleka. Synergia Dobrze współpracuje z: *'' : Rozpoczęcie walki jest niezwykle silne, gdy Swain i Tahm Kench połączą siły. Wielki Taktyk jest niesamowicie silny, gdy dostanie się w sam środek walki ale na ogół ma problemy, żeby się tam dostać. Tu właśnie pojawia się Tahm Kench. Korzystając z Podmorskiej Podróży, aby pojawić się za przeciwnikami, Swain musi tylko wyskoczyć, wcisnąć klawisze i patrzeć, jak umierają przeciwnicy.'' *'' : Tahm Kench idealnie sprawdza się w składzie drużyny "Chronić Koga". Gdy ataki wrogów zaczną trafiać w najsłodszego szczeniaczka z Pustki w League, Tahm Kench może go po prostu Pożreć i wypuścić w bezpiecznym miejscu. Podsumowując, Tahm Kench posiada idealne narzędzie – a raczej paszczę – do zapewnienia Kog'Mawowi idealnej ucieczki.'' *'' : Sejuani i Tahm Kench doskonale sprawdzają się w późnej fazie gry, szczególnie podczas oblężeń. Jeżeli jego drużyna ma problemy z obroną wieży, Rzeczny Król może zabrać Sejuani na Podmorską Podróż za przeciwną drużynę, natychmiast zachodząc ich z flanki i tworząc idealną sytuację dla Sejuani na użycie .'' Ma kłopoty z: *'' : Podczas gdy Pożarcie Tahm Kencha jest idealne do radzenia sobie ze strzelcami, Vayne jest nieuchwytna dzięki . Co gorsze, jej niszczą bohaterów z wysokim poziomem zdrowia, takich jak Rzeczny Król, który ma problemy z Pożeraniem sojuszników, gdy Vayne jest obecna. Może ona użyć , aby odepchnąć Tahm Kencha od sojusznika, a nawet jeżeli uda mu się Pożreć sojuszniczego strzelca, Vayne może go dogonić dzięki , a następnie znowu użyć umiejętności, które szybko się odnawiają.'' *'' : Zajście wrogów z flanki staje się znacznie bardziej problematyczne, gdy posiadają oni Jannę w swoich szeregach. Użycie Podmorskiej Podróży, aby znaleźć się za linią wroga, sprawia, że Janna używa i zamienia dobrą walkę pięciu na pięciu, w koszmarne starcie pięciu na dwóch. Nawet jeżeli reszta drużyny Tahm Kencha spróbuje włączyć się do walki, Janna ma wystarczająco dużo przyspieszeń, spowolnień i podrzuceń, aby zagwarantować, że walka potoczy się na korzyść jej drużyny.'' *'' : Tahm Kench potrafi radzić sobie w solowej alei, ale nie wychodzi mu to, gdy musi walczyć z Gnarem. W swojej małej postaci, posiada on zasięg, mobilność i obrażenia zależne od procentu zdrowia, dzięki którym może wykończyć Rzecznego Króla z dystansu. Gdy się powiększy, dosłownie zadaje olbrzymie obrażenia, jednocześnie posiadając dość zdrowia, aby wytrzymać kontry Tahm Kencha.'' Spojrzenie na bohatera left Usiedliśmy z członkami zespołu ds. bohaterów, aby posłuchać o tym, jak wymyślono rybnego obrońcę i stworzono z niego Tahma Kencha. Uwagi dotyczące projektowania ZenonTheStoic Jeżeli chodzi o ich rolę, obrońcy dzielą się na dwie grupy: albo są to postacie pokroju Amumu/Sejuani, które unieruchamiają całą wrogą drużynę i przygotowują zabójczą kombinację, albo pomagają swojej drużynie unieruchomić i wyeliminować jeden ważny cel poprzez łączenie efektów ograniczenia kontroli (np. Rozbłysk Słoneczny -> Ostrze Zenitu -> Pawęż Brzasku Leony) lub przez wrzucenie/zaciągnięcie wroga w środek drużyny obrońcy (Singed, Volibear, Skarner). W przypadku Tahm Kencha chcieliśmy stworzyć obrońcę, który nie działał w żaden z tych sposobów i oferuje coś zupełnie nowego dla swojej drużyny. Nasi graficy wzięli się za szkicowanie i wkrótce zaczęli kierować się ku postaci z wielką paszczą. Było to dla nas bardzo motywujące, a grafika była inspiracją co do mechaniki, która pasowała do wyglądu bohatera i była czymś zupełnie nowym w League: Pożeranie. Zacznijmy od pożerania sojuszników. Wiedzieliśmy, że chcemy, rightaby umiejętność działała na wrogów, więc początkowo nie byliśmy zbyt chętni, aby Tahm Kench mógł pożerać kumpli. To powiedziawszy, sprawdziliśmy to w akcji i uznaliśmy, że „Tahm Kench transporter opancerzony” jest naprawdę fajny. Poza ryzykiem bycia trollowanymi, sojusznicy szybko się zorientują, jak dobrze jest mieć ogarniętego Tahma po swojej stronie. Może zjeść was przez ścianę, wypluć was przez ścianę i szybko pobiec w stronę przeciwników, jeżeli jesteście Tryndamerem szukającym darmowej przejażdżki do swoich przyszłych ofiar. Jako jego sojusznik możecie wybrać, gdzie i kiedy Tahm was wypluje po krótkim okresie zablokowania. Co ważniejsze, możliwość wyciągnięcia sojusznika z walki w dowolnym momencie jest bardzo potężna. Może być użyta do uratowania sojuszników przed bąblami Nami lub superumiejętnością Vi, i ogólnie umożliwia łatwym do zabicia bohaterom robienie bardzo głupich rzeczy i ujście z życiem. Powinno to powinien umożliwić bardziej ryzykowne zagrania, szczególnie bohaterom zadającym duże obrażenia i mającym mało zdrowia, którzy normalnie muszą wycofywać się z walki lub walczyć z dystansu. „Ale Zenon, gdzie tu sprawiedliwość? Zużyłem wszystkie efekty ograniczenia kontroli na tym gościu i mieliśmy go właśnie zabić, a tu nagle pojawia się Generał Mniam i zabiera go w bezpieczne miejsce!”. en:Tahm Kench/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów